This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some apparatuses which are able to transmit and receive signals wirelessly may be battery powered and supply power to a radio frequency (RF) power amplifier (PA) of a transmitter from the battery. Such battery-operated wireless communication devices are, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. The power amplifier(s) may determine a large portion of the total power consumption of such devices. Batteries with low supply voltage, for example about 3 volts (V) or smaller than 3 V or higher than 3 V, for example 3.6 V or 3.7 V or 5 V, may be employed in the portable devices.